Devastation Among Karakura
by PsychSoul
Summary: His first attempt at mastering his hollowfication is disastrous! Vasto Lorde Ichigo is now unleashed and running rampant in Karakura Town! Can Rukia, Renji, and even Isshin Kurosaki stop Ichigo's unconscious rampage of destruction before it's too late?
NOTE: I haven't finished the anime nor the manga so I apologize for any errors in any one character's abilities, as well as the possible overabundance of dialog, I didnt feel it necessary to go into detail about some things because I assume that everyone who reads this will know what the current surroundings look like, along with characters. I had Ichigo gain his "Vasto Lorde" form this early because I like to imagine what would have happened had it been unleashed when he couldn't control it, plus I have some of the characters do things that I think would be cool (or changed colors of energy attacks/abilities to my liking). And ANYTHING in asterisks and italics is a character's personal thoughts, NOT speech.

This is also my first fan fiction so if it sucks I'd appreciate it of you let me know so I can improve!

* * *

After the hard fought battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sixth Espada, Ichigo Kurosaki lie in his bed recovering from his injuries. As the moon quietly drifted over Karakura Town, the worried thought of his inner hollow taking control flooded him with fear. He remembered how during their fight, after he had used his Black Getsuga Tensho, his left eye had started to go black. His inner hollow had already told him that he would take control, that he was always getting closer, and there wasn't a single doubt in Ichigo's mind about that!

"Dammit." he whispered to himself, "How am I supposed to handle this? If I can't even use my bankai without almost losing control then how am I going to be able to beat these assholes?"

Rukia Kuchiki, who was "sleeping" in Ichigo's closet heard him talking to himself. "Do I need to throw this book at you?" she said through the closet door. "The only reason you're having problems is because you've never learned how to suppress it. After school tomorrow you should go to Urahara's shop and ask him for help. I mean he did teach you how to get your own shinigami powers, so I don't see why he wouldn't know how to help you with this."

After a moment of silence, Ichigo turned to face the wall. "Yeah, I guess you're right Rukia, thanks for the tip. I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier… Maybe it's because I'm so exhausted from my fight with that Arrancar…" He let out a sigh that filled the room with a dense feeling of disdain. "What good was I in that battle? I got my ass kicked by a few effortless slashes! Along with that he was only the sixth Espada..! And I thought you were asleep."

With that Rukia opened the closet door just enough so that she could see Ichigo, then threw her book on star constellations at the back of his head.

"Ichigo sat bolt upright, "HEY! What the hell was that for?!"

"You fool. You really shouldn't doubt yourself." Rukia had fully opened the closet door now, so as to make eye contact with Ichigo. "Instead you should look how far you've come in such a short time. You gained bankai in three days, saved me from my execution, defeated Kariya. You've done a lot more than what I would have ever expected from a substitute Soul Reaper!" she gave Ichigo a friendly smile.

"Well thanks Rukia, but where are you going with this? I mean I'm not upset, I'm just worried about my inner hollow.." He turned to look out the window in front of him. "It's only a matter of time before he takes my body for his own use…" The worried tone in Ichigo's voice was sincere.

"Well if you're really that worried then go to Urahara's shop like I said. You even said you would just a minute ago."

"I know but what if he doesn't know how to help?" He looked into Rukia's eyes with a painfully worried look about his own. "I'd be fucked!"

Just then there was a knocking at the window opposite of the door.

"What the hell? Rangiku?" Rukia was confused by the appearance of the big breasted woman.

"Rangiku Matsumoto? Toshiro's Lieutenant? What's she doing here?" Ichigo slid out of bed and crept over to his window. Rangiku was bent forward smiling and waving through the window. From how she was positioned Ichigo could see a lot of her cleavage, making him go red in the face. "GAH! What the hell?!" Keeping his eyes closed he opened the window. "Can't you wear something less revealing?! I can see your boobs dammit!" After the window was open Ichigo bolted back to his bed and faced the wall once more.

"Hey Ichigo! Hi Rukia! Mind if I come in for a bit?" Rangiku stepped through the window and into the room. She obviously had no regard for the time because her high pitched voice was able to be heard throughout the neighborhood!

"Rangiku, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Orihime?" Rukia had gotten off the closet shelf now. "Has something happened?"

"Oh no, Captain Hitsugaya is still there. He just wanted me to do a quick scope of the neighborhood. And since it wasn't too far I thought I'd drop by."

"And show off your boobs?" Ichigo spit. He tried not look at Rangiku while she was wearing one of Orihime's shirts. "Put something else on! That shirt's too tight and it-" he looked back to see her boobs in his face. "HEY! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BACK OFF!"

"What's wrong cutie? Have you never seen a pair up close before?" She gave a little giggle and smooshed her breasts against his face.

Ichigo's face went completely red. "GET OFF OF ME RANGIKU! DAMMIT!" He tried to push her off but he was in too awkward of a position to do so.

"I'm just teasing ya know. No need to be a prude. If you can't handle a woman then maybe you shouldn't have Rukia staying in your room." She pulled off of Ichigo, leaving him in a dead-like state of shock.

After recovering from Rangiku's "attack" Ichigo gathered himself enough to talk. "Rukia is different! Having her in here is completely different from you!"

"Hey! What are you implying?!" Rukia snapped!

"..." Ichigo had no reply.

"Are you saying that just because I don't have these…" she grabbed Rangiku's boobs, "I'm easier to be around?!"

Ichigo's face started to go red again. "No! I'm saying that… Well I said that because… uhhh…" He swallowed in fear of Rukia's reaction. He wasn't very comfortable around hot women.

"Well Yoruichi did tell me that during his bankai training he freaked out whenever she was naked." Rangiku told Rukia.

"HAH! You're afraid of naked women, Ichigo, aren't you?! Admit it!" Rukia had an odd tone of satisfaction in her voice.

"Uhhhhhhhhh… what?" a deeper voice asked from outside the window.

"Oh hey Renji!" Rangiku squeaked. "What brings you here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uummmmm. Hey Rangiku, Rukia. I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that. And I'm not gonna ask why you're here either…"

"How did you open the window without us hearing?" Rukia asked.

"It was open…" he replied with a flat attitude.

"Oh. Well Rukia and I were just teasing Ichigo about him being nervous around well endowed women." She accented "endowed" by pushing up her breasts and dropping them. After which she looked back to Ichigo and gave him a wink, making him look away.

Renji went slightly red. "Ah… ahem. Well, someone showed up at Urahara's shop asking for Ichigo so I came to let him know." Renji was staring at Rangiku's boobs.

Ichigo looked surprised. "Who?! What did they look like?!"

"Her boobs?" Renji asked.

"Dude… what?" Ichigo looked at Renji and caught his eye. Rukia and Rangiku looked at him as well.

Rukia picked up her book she had thrown at Ichigo and threw it at Renji's face. "Quit staring you pervert!"

"Ow! I wasn't staring I swear!" Renji defended!

"What? You let Rangiku shove her boobs in my face but throw a book at Renji for looking them? Women…"

"No kidding…" Renji had fallen on the floor and was rubbing his forehead.

"Don't make me use Kido on you! And didn't you need to take Ichigo to Urahara's shop?" Rukia had her arms crossed and looked frustrated with the both of them.

"Yeah. The guy didn't seem patient either." Renji responded. "Come on Ichigo, let's go before Rukia throws another book at us!"

"Right." Ichigo got out of bed for the second time and grabbed Kon off of his desk.

"Huh? HEY PUT ME BACK DOWN I WAS SL-" he was gagged by Ichigo's hand down his throat searching for the Gikongan he needed.

"There is is." He popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed. Kon's soul took the place of Ichigo's and left his soul with the Kimono and Zangetsu, the gigantic Shikai that Ichigo wielded. "Kon, keep my body out of trouble and leave Rukia and Rangiku alone."

"Oh but they're so… BEAUUUUUTIFULLL!" He lunged at Rangiku's chest hoping to get a face full, but Rukia stopped him with her fist.

"You little shit!" Rukia grabbed the chair at the desk and threw Kon in it. "Rangiku get me some rope."

"Just use Kido on him." She replied.

"No that's too much effort for him. He's not a threat."

"Well okay." Rangiku went to fetch the rope.

"Damn Rukia! Remind me not to piss you off! Alright let's go Ichigo!" Renji then jumped out the window without hesitation.

"Hey, wait Renji!" Ichigo called after him. "Dammit..."

"BYE YOU TWO! HAVE FUUUN!" Rangiku yelled to Renji and Ichigo as she came back with the rope in hand.

 **Five minutes later:**

Wind in the face, Ichigo remembered that Renji hadn't answered him straight forward. "Hey Renji!"

"Yeah? What is it?" They had to yell to hear each other over the wind from their Flash Step.

"What do they look like? This guy, I mean?"

"I don't really remember! He was standing in the shadows! I do know this for sure though… he had strong spiritual pressure! The only reason I came to get you was because Kisuke saw him and said I should come get you! So here I am!"

"Kisuke asked you?" The gears in Ichigo's head were turning. "Why would he do that?"

"Don't ask me! How would I know? All I know that this is just strange! Here we are!"

They landed in the lot in front of Urahara's shop. The air was still and unsettling.

After looking around for a second. Ichigo found that no one was around. "Well? Where is he?" he asked. "I don't sense his presence…"

Renji scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. He was here when I left! Maybe he's inside?"

As they started to walk to the shop's door a strong blast of spiritual pressure slammed into them both!

"Holy… hell! Is it... Kenpachi?" Ichigo struggled to ask.

"Damn. No it's not! This spiritual pressure… is different…" Renji had gotten to his knees and hands from the intensity of the spiritual pressure.

"Sure… feels like it!" Ichigo started to panic! Who was this?! Last time he had felt anything this strong was during his first fight against the captain of the eleventh squad, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Where… is it coming from?" Renji asked, searching the lot frantically.

"Up… up there! On the roof!" Ichigo pointed to the rooftop of the building opposite of the shop. A silhouette of a tall, thin man stood against the moon's harsh light.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… How nice to see you" said a calm, smooth voice. "What's wrong? It looks like you and your friend are outta breath." The man dropped from the building and walked out of the shadows.

Ichigo's eyes widened! Why was HE here?! He had no reason to be here! His panic rose! * _What is he here for?! If he's as strong as Kenpachi I'm fucked! Shit, shit, shit!*_

"I've grown impatient Ichigo! That's why I've come here! Get ready… TO DIE!" The man's voice became somewhat demonic on the last two words.

While drawing his Zanpakutō, Ichigo released more of his spiritual pressure to counteract the adversary's.

"Don't worry! I'll make this quick! Just be sure to tell the Soul Society I said 'Hi'!" asserted the man.

"You know, normally I would be worried, but since it's just you…" Ichigo pointed Zangetsu forward with both hands gripping the handle tight, "BAN - KAI!" The release of spiritual pressure was immense! Nearly wiping away the adversary's own presence. "Tensa Zangetsu!" The name shattered the dust! Bursting with energy, Ichigo swung the thin, black blade through the cloud of debris! The spiritual pressure of the bankai's release blasted the dust away, leaving Ichigo, Renji, and the man in a visible ring surrounded by dust. "You won't win this fight... Shinji Hirako!"

"Ah. So you think you can win that easily? Just use your bankai and walk away without hardly fighting? You forget that I'm using my hollowfication! This won't go well for you... Ichigo!"

* * *

I will upload more to this as soon as I can ! Definitely not done with this! Hope you enjoyed! :D

-Soul Severer-


End file.
